In My Daughter's Eyes
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: Eyes of violet and Prussian. No one forgets violet and Prussian. No one ever would. No one ever could. The birth of a baby brings joy into one woman and two men’s lives. Openmindness appreciated. R&R. One-shot, unless I am convienced otherwise.


****

In My Daughter's Eyes

__

Eyes of violet and Prussian. No one forgets violet and Prussian. No one ever would. No one ever could. The birth of a baby brings joy into one woman and two men's lives.

Pink. Naturally, it was pink. Or, it was dyed pink. Either way, it was pink.

A pink bundle, in fact. And a tiny head stuck out of the pink bundle. One violet eye and one Prussian blue eye. No signs of hair. But that would change over time. A mound full of golden and chocolate curls would eventually grow out.

She tenderly touched the little girl, who was fast asleep.

It was then one of the men in the woman's life decided to bounce in. He was instantly by the bed in the blink of her cerulean eye, and she did not mind one bit. The baby immediately stirred, gazing upon the first man with one violet eye and one Prussian blue eye. Another man came in slower, much calmer about the situation; but he was anxious. It was clearly revealed in his eyes. He strode over to the bed, carefully eyeing the other man making childish faces at the baby; before placing a kiss on his wife's forehead and wrapping an arm around her waist. He sat on the edge of the bed attentively.

The first man was five foot eight. Impressively tall to compared to his wife, but not taller than their husband. He stood at six foot one and was immensely proud of it. The first man loved children and loved to act like he was one as well. The other man was relearning how to show emotions. As well as how to deal with children, for he, himself, had in a sense, never had a childhood. It was a learning process. The wife and her other husband had decided to take it upon themselves to teach him.

The first man was twenty four years of age; with chestnut brown hair tied messily in a three-foot braid that swung behind him and violet eyes that always twinkled with mischief and mirth. The other was twenty five years of age; with unruly chocolate… what could only be described as a bunch a jagged locks or it was known to him as hair, despite the comments from his wife and husband. His eyes were Prussian blue; almost dark sapphire; they were the windows to his soul.

Their golden haired wife had just gone through nineteen hours of labor to produce this tiny infant wrapped in a pink blanket. Her sapphire blue eyes were inventively watching the little girl. This miracle is what he created. Well, not by himself; but all three of them had created.

A baby girl.

A baby girl who was giggling and gurgling at her other father's stupid faces.

The wife was in deep thought, as she stared at this her tiny daughter. Her mind was then flooded by memories - memories from her childhood.

__

"My precious tenshi, what are you doing?" the brown haired mother cooed at her two-year-old golden haired daughter.

The little girl smile was a hundred-watts as she handed her mother a sea shell, "Me have shells! They pwretty, wright mama?"

Her mind then fast forwarded, and flashed the most recent memory of her mother.

__

"This is for my beautiful baby girl on her wedding day," came the melodic voice of her mother. Her mother was dressed in a light pink spaghetti strap dress that flowed to the floor in a pool. In all smiles with her brown eyes closed, she was holding a microphone. The melody began and she began to sing a song that was her daughter's favorite song since she was a child.

__

"In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero…  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear…  
But the truth is plain to see,  
She was sent to rescue me…  
I see who I wanna be,…  
In my daughter's eyes…

…In my daughter's eyes, everyone is equal…  
Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace…  
This miracle God gave to me …

Gives me strength when I am weak…  
I find reason to believe, …  
In my daughter's eyes…

…And when she wraps her hand…  
Around my finger…  
Oh, it puts a smile in my heart…  
Everything becomes a little clearer…  
I realize what life is all about…

…It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough…  
It's giving more, when you feel like giving up…  
I've seen the light,…  
It's in my daughter's eyes…

…In my daughter's eyes, I can see the future…  
A reflection of who I am and what will be…  
Though she'll grow and someday leave…  
Maybe raise a family…  
When I'm gone, I hope you see, how happy she made me…  
For I'll be there,…  
…In my daughter's eyes…"

_"Mom…" she whispered, sapphire eyes clouded by tears. She knew her mother was sick. Both of them knew it. It hurt to watch her own mother suffer in pain. Everyday. But this was her favorite song. As soon as her mother had paused her singing, the twenty-two-year-old daughter was flying out of her seat, cradling her mother in her arms, as her mother gasped air in to catch her breath._

"Mom…" her voice was now a soft murmur, "I love you mom. Thank you. That meant the world to me…"

Her mother tried to smile, only succeeding in blood pouring out of her mouth with her lips twitching in an attempt to go upward.

"I … lo… love… you, to…too…" she gurgled out in between coughs, "I… am… very… sorry… I… I… know… they… will take… care of … you… they … love you… as I do… love them… and do… not mourn me…"

A trickle of red liquid dribbled down to her collarbones. White began to mix with crimson, becoming pink and light red.

"Pro…prom…promise… me… you… you'll… be… be… happy… plea… please… sweet… sweetheart? F… for… you… your… mot… mother…?"

It was over - the instant it began.

A simple wheeze.

Lead to blood.

Lead to lack of breath.

Lead to heart failure.

And she just sat there. With her mother's head in her lap. Blood stained her white wedding dress - but it not matter. She did not care. Her mother was lifeless doll.

'At least she's in a better place…' she thought. 'At least she can't feel the pain…'

In a burst of commotion, the dead woman, Tsukino Ikuko was taken away. Her golden haired daughter sobbed. Uncontrollably. No more family to die before she did nor abandon her.

'No… I have family. I am going to create a new family.'

She was embraced by both of her husbands and she gave them a watery smile, "She's happy…"

They did not understand what she meant.

She remembered her mother's disapproval of her love for Hiiro and Duo. She had blown it off as a "phase." A simple 'phase' her daughter would grow out of. It never happened. They had proposed.

Lines were drawn.

And for awhile it hurt. Not to talk to her mother. Not to see her mother. To be separated from her only family. Her father had died during the war. Her brother with him.

And then were taken down. Her mother had finally overcome the fact that the two gentlemen courting her daughter were bi-sexual.

'May all of their souls rest in peace,' she thought in remembrance.

A smile graced her face. Now, here she was. One and half years later. She was smiling down at the petite baby girl; whose eyes widened and she gurgled with a smile. She soothingly rocked the infant until the baby fell asleep.

A melodic voice.

A bittersweet lullaby.

"In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero…  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear…  
But the truth is plain to see,  
She was sent to rescue me…  
I see who I wanna be,…  
In my daughter's eyes…

…In my daughter's eyes, everyone is equal…  
Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace…  
This miracle God gave to me …

Gives me strength when I am weak…  
I find reason to believe, …  
In my daughter's eyes…"

A lone tear rolled down her rosy cheek. Landing on her sleeping daughter's face. Her smile was a cheerless one, but she continued singing the song.

"…And when she wraps her hand…  
Around my finger…  
Oh, it puts a smile in my heart…  
Everything becomes a little clearer…  
I realize what life is all about…

…It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough…  
It's giving more, when you feel like giving up…  
I've seen the light,…  
It's in my daughter's eyes…

…In my daughter's eyes, I can see the future…  
A reflection of who I am and what will be…  
Though she'll grow and someday leave…  
Maybe raise a family…  
When I'm gone, I hope you see, how happy she made me…  
For I'll be there,…  
…In my daughter's eyes…"

Hiiro gently wiped another tear away from his wife's face with a rather coarse hand, but she didn't jerk back or mind. She loved his touch very much. She looked up, smiled and leaded back into his embrace as she squeezed Duo's hand.

This was her family. She had fallen in love and together, they created a family. Even though they were not the richest people, they were full of love and happiness. That was all that mattered to her now.

The two men shared a look. One grinned and the other gave a small smile in return. No words were needed now. Hiiro Odin Maxwell-Yui. Duo Shinigami Maxwell-Yui. Their beautiful wife and precious baby girl. Usagi Serenity Tsukino Maxwell-Yui. Hikari Tsuki Maxwell-Yui.

__

The song is called "In My Daughter's Eyes." The lyrics belong to Martina McBride, the singer of the song.


End file.
